Un vampiro gruñon
by sora shion
Summary: Misteriosos asesinatos están ocurriendo en ctimas con mordeduras en el cuello y muertes por desangramiento están alterando a los ciudadanos de japón.Por otro lado,Rivaille,un joven empresario de 28 años no cree en esos "cuentos de halloween" pero algún intruso en su casa le hará creer en los vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

"Atención todos los ciudadanos de Tokio, se han visto cuerpos hallados con mordeduras en el cuello y desangrados, este fenómeno puede afectar a cualquier clase, niño o adulto, tengan cuidado".- Leía en voz alta la castaña de anteojos-

-Tch, que absurdo ¿vampiros? no me jodan con esos cuantos de halloween.-

-y mi Leviciento que poca imaginación tienes-se reía la joven castaña-Es cierto, creas o no es lo mas probable- le apunta el diario donde aparecían las fotos de los cadáveres

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a su casa, el joven azabache nota que hay un intruso, la puerta estaba abierta y el seguro estaba roto, al entrar nota que hay un niño.

-¿Y tu quien eres mocoso?- Habla el muy molesto Rivaille

-Me llamo Eren, un gusto.- Sonríe el menor inocentemente, ignorando el hecho de que entro a casa ajena.-¿Y tu cómo te llamas?-

-A mi no me vengas con eso mocoso, ¿qué haces en mi casa?-Se acerca molesto al joven que estaba cómodamente sentado en su sillón

-Tu sangre.-responde el menor con una mirada no tan inocente acercándose lentamente al cuello del mayor, claro que el mayor no se la dejo fácil, pero ese niño tenía una fuerza sobrenatural.

¿P-pero qué...? aahh! -Dejo escapar un grito desgarrador al sentir como el menor mordía sin piedad su cuello dejando unas marcas rojas pero ni una gota de sangre corría por su cuello.

-Espere mucho tiempo por para esto , amor.- Le da un lento beso en los labios

A partir de ese día la vida de Rivaille no fue la misma, se convirtió en uno de ellos.


	2. Que empiece la convivencia!

Hola nwn; Perdón por tardar tanto pero mi inspiración es muy complicad ;  
>En fin, los espero al final del cap n.n espero que le guste.<p>

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama

**Capitulo 2**

Su cuerpo se había transformando mientras mordía sin piedad el cuello del empresario, su apariencia ya no era la de un niño, parecía más la de un adolecente. De repente todo se vuelve negro y se desvanece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Nhm?- Abre los ojos y se encuentra en su cama y ve que alguien se acerca.

¿Ya despertaste mi ...- Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar Rivaille lo toma de las manos tirándolo contra la cama y acorralándolo-Jeje, veo que ya despertaste-Sonreía el joven adolecente.

–Tienes 30 segundos para explicarme que mierda eres, porque entraste en mi casa y porque sigues aquí antes de que te mate-Sujeta el cuello del menor con fuerza pero no la suficiente para matarlo.–Je...me sorprende que no lo sepas-Ríe pícaramente y con fuerza logra liberar sus manos y toca el cuello del mayor, logrando que este abriera los ojos como dos platos-Soy la horrible criatura que ha matado a tantas víctimas inocentes-Habla con tono exagerado mostrando sus largo y filosos colmillos-Y…-Logra zafarse de las manos del mayor, colocándose arriba de este -Creo que será una de ellas-Se acerca peligrosamente al cuello del mayor, sacando sus colmillos que sobresalen de la boca recibiendo un fuerte forcejeo del sujeto-Maldito…no otra vez- Levanta la mano y le pega en la cara de forma agresiva-Je….- Sonríe burlonamente el joven vampiro mientras tomaba con brusquedad las manos del muchacho-Me parece que hay que ponerle cuerda al gato-Desliza la corbata y la ata a ambas manos al respaldo de la cama-Itadakimasu-vuelve a acercarse al cuello de manera seductora pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas se escuchan unos pasos. Oh, joder, nunca se había sentido tan putamente feliz de haberle regalado una copia de la llave de su casa a su fastidiosa amiga. La mujer aparece en la habitación con un molesto y ruidoso "LEEEEVIIII!" pero la reacción de la joven no era la que Rivaille esperaba-Oh…hola Eren!-Saluda la castaña en un haciendo un ademán con la mano. -¿¡Pero qué mierda!?-Abre los ojos como dos huevos en estado de shock al ver a reacción de su amiga Hanji, quien se acercaba a abrazar a Eren con gran confianza-¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO ACA!?-Grita arto el joven adulto captando la atención de la castaña-Oh… Rivaille, no sabía que te gustaba el sado-masoquismo-Reía la castaña-HIJA DE TU PUTA MADRE, HANJI-Le dirige una mirada asesina. Okay, Rivaille tranquilízate y piensa en frio. Un mocoso aparece y me muerde como un puto vampiro, luego se vuelve un mocoso más grande y me quiere violar pero antes de eso aparece la loca de Hanji que no hace más que saludar como al puto mocoso como si fueran amigos de la infancia, PIENSA EN FRIO RIVAILLE.-En fin, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, no se preocupen por mi- Sonríe pervertida y saca una grabadora, ah, lo había olvidado, ella es fujoshi. Y dicho esto el menor se acerca nuevamente al cuello confiado recibiendo una patada en su entrepierna y haciendo que saque todo su macho que tenia dentro, es decir, corrió llorando como nena detrás de Hanji-Hanji-san-Hace un puchero demasiado infantil para su edad con una lagrima haciendo que el mayor se repugne- Explíquenme de una puta ves lo que sucede!-Muy enojado mira con deprecio a Hanji y Eren- Eh? ¿No te lo dije? Soy un vampiro-Nuevamente el joven abre su boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos como si nada haciendo que al mayor le dé un escalofrío y causando que la mayor se riera ante la expresión de repugnancia del mayor- Deja, Eren, será mejor que se lo explique yo –Y con una pequeña risilla se acerca a Rivaille haciendo que esta retroceda – ¡Aléjate, cuatro ojos de demonio! –Hace una cruz con la mano (sí, estamos hablando del mismo Rivaille ateo que conocemos)- Ay Rivaille, ni que te fuese a violar, cofcofaunquemegustariacofcof –Se reía la castaña y sigue hablando- Como ya te has dado cuanta, Eren es un vampiro. Pero a diferencia de algunos vampiros, el no es capaz de matar personas cuando las muerdes, sino que las convierte en un vampiro…-Hace una pausa que dura unos segundos mirando la mordedura en el cuello de Rivaille- Así es, Eren te ha convertido en un vampiro –Al oír esas palabras, le agarró un escalofrío a Rivaille- ¿V-vampiro? No jodas, hanji- La joven se reía al ver la expresión del mayor- ¿Crees que bromeo? Abre la boca- Le ordenó la joven al mayor y al abrir la boca dos colmillos se asomaron por la boca del mayor - ¿¡Q-que mierda me hiciste vampiro de mierda!? –Grito el mayor al notar sus colmillos afilados a lo que el joven lo miro tranquilo- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Te convertí en un vampiro –Dice el joven muy tranquilo, como si el hecho de haberlo convertido en vampiro fuese natural, algo que sorprendió al mayor-

-Luego de un par de minutos (Casi horas) el mayor entendió la situación en la que se encontraba- En fin, Eren no tiene un lugar en donde quedarse ya quedarse ya que toda la policía –Decía la joven castaña ya que el joven vampiro se encontraba detrás de ella con mucho miedo por la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el mayor- No, ni pienses que mi casa será el refugio para un mocoso vampiro –Dijo el mayor sin quitarle la mirada fulminante al menor que temblaba como un gatito frente a un perro feroz – Por favor Rivaille, solo será hasta que encuentre un lugar más seguro –Dijo la joven casi rogándole a lo que él seguía sin ceder ante su petición- Rivaile-san ~~ -Hablo el menor con la cabeza hacia abajo y mirándolo con ojos grandes y expresivos levemente sonrojado. Oh joder, ese mocoso sí que sabia como convencer a Rivaille. Como respuesta, el mayor giro la cabeza chistando la lengua- Tch, de acuerdo, pero solo durante 2 semanas ¿Entendido? –Dijo el mayor y el menor se abalanzó a Rivaille haciendo que este casi se caiga por el peso del mismo. Si las miradas causaran algo, en ese momento Eren hubiese muerto. Inmediatamente el menor se volvió a ocultarse detrás de Hanji . Definitivamente a Rivaille le espera un dolor de cabeza.

N/A: Bueno pues, ya se habrán dado cuenta, este es el primer fic que escribo así que cualquier crítica será aceptada siempre y cuando no insulten nwn/  
>Pd: para el que no sabe, "Itadakimasu" en Japón significa "Buen provecho" así que ya sabrán que lo que eres iba a hacer 7u7<p> 


End file.
